


When I Get Thru With You!

by Oblivious_ws



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Idontreallyknowhattoputhere, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivious_ws/pseuds/Oblivious_ws
Summary: Ghostface has always hated that Karlsson girl. However after loss after loss to her, he thinks he finally has what it takes to destroy her!!! If only he didn't underestimate her taste in music!
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face & Nea Karlsson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	When I Get Thru With You!

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This my first fic and I decided to go with a simple idea I came up with whilst playing some DBD. Lemme know what ya think!

Danny "Jed" Olsen better known as The Ghostface, sat alone in his room quietly staring at a wall whilst contemplating his existence. A bit melodramatic, but that's how he would describe his "free time" to those curious. Afterall, there isn't much else of interest to Danny. Not to mention, he was in a particularly foul mood following recent events. You could practically hear his leather gloves clenching and unclenching repeatedly from down the hall. His face frozen in a glare under his mask as thought about the details of the raid over and over and over again. 

To sum things up, a certain cat like gal named Nea Karlsson or "Stupid Bitch" if you're Jed Olsen, had managed to raid the killer's "base" somehow. Nobody really knows how as the entity seems to place things in seperate dimensions, but evidently the Karlsson broad managed to do it. That's not the worst part though. The worst part is that that BITCH somehow managed to make her way past THE GHOSTFACE! One could make the argument that the Ghostface is the quietest and most perceptive of the killers aside from the Shape. Therefore I'm sure one could imagine how frustrating it would be to not only know this broad made her way through you, but have everyone know as well. It dealt a almost lethal blow to Danny's ego and it hadn't left his mind since. Suffice to say The Ghostface wasn't pleased with Karlsson's actions. Oh and you better believe she was gonna pay!

~~~~

The Ghostface made his way down the hallway of the Killer Base following about a 3 hour session of sulking and brooding. He made his way downstairs and into the lounge in order to get himself a drink. The lounge was a big ol room with a huge circular couch in the middle of it. Off to the side there was also a mini bar of sorts which Danny would often find himself at. He made his way past the full assortment of the Legion minus Frank, as well as the Pig. They were pretty much the only lot of the killers to visit the lounge as the other killers were either too unstable to be near the other killers or purely had no remote interest in socializing and drinking. Nobody who frequented the lounge really had a problem with this though. They were pretty much the only ones who could come near half normal. Or at least as normal as a pack of psycho serial killers can be. Not to mention, a lot of the other killers were in a word, disturbing to them. Ghostface didn't really consider himself a part of their circle to be fully transparent, but the kids were only kind of annoying and Amanda was bearable to a certain degree. 

"Hey Danny boy, didja make sure to do your rounds around the base? Wouldn't want anymore intrusions." Joey said sarcastically. Julie and Suzie couldn't help but chuckle. Amanda remained stoic as she continued to read her novel. Ghostface simply chose to ignore them as he had more important things on his mind.

"Danny we're serious man, I lost my favorite jacket last time!" Julie exclaimed referring to a certain red leather jacket Nea has stolen from her room. "Yeah and she stole like 3 pairs of my leggings and underwear." Suzie also mentioned. "Yeah what a weirdo, who steals underwear?!? That's just gross honestly." Ghostface continued to ignore them as the blabbered on and reached over the counter to grab himself a beer. He popped in open and begin chugging it in the hopes of driving that broad out of his mind. It was kind of hard to though. He always had that bitch on his mind. She was the only one in their group of survivors that could match him in terms of stealth and agility. She could seemingly disappear into thin air like fucking David Blaine or something. It was frustrating to say the least. It's not as if it makes sense though. He managed to get some info on the gal after succesfully pleasing the entity enough times. It took a lot of time and effort, but he finally managed to get enough shards as everyone called them to ask for a file on her. To almost no surprise she was very in tune with the streets. She had presumably had her fair share of run ins with the cops, which explained her ability to get away and disappear. He had tried getting a pattern together on her and had mostly succeeded. He has downed her the last 3 times since putting together a pattern, but has never actually fully sacrificed her. Ghostface even tried to just straight up murder her in the top floor of a house in Springwood during their last encounter. To his and her surprise though, the floor crumbled beneath them and they both fell down to the bottom floor. A piece of 2x4 even landed on his head dazing him. And of course...she got away before he could regain his bearings. He was so pissed off, he must've stabbed that guy with the glasses 200 or more times. 

"I'm just saying it would really be bad if she were to find some of our person items." Julie explained. "Like what if she had stolen your bear traps Amanda?" Amanda put down her book and looked at Ghostface. "You know they do have a point Jed. If she had stolen some weapona and brought them back to the survivors, we could've been in a situation. It was irresponsible of you to let her get away with it." Ghostface finally found his breaking point in irritation. "Will you guys shut the fuck up!! I'm well aware of the danger we could've been in! I assure you I'll be pinning her guts up on my wall the next time I find her!! Ok!!" The room was silent for a moment. "Yeah I'm sure you'll give her Hell this time...just like the other 8 times you said that you would!" Joed remarked sarcastically. Before Danny could even say anything else, the fog took over him and he was transported into a cold voidless limbo awaiting his next trial. 'That bitch is DEAD!'

~~~~

Nea Karlsson wasn't a very energetic person. Nor did she have a bright personality to her. She definitely had what could be described as a punky standoffish attitude which could definitely rub peopl the wrong way. However ever since she somehow pulled off that raid of the killer base, she has a had a definite pep in her step. Especially with the conifdence she gained from the venture. Nobody thought it would be possible for her to pull off. Not even the optimistic Dwight could give her some words of encouragement. And yet, here she was sporting a rad leather jacket and some badass leggings! She hasn't looked this good in quite some time. Not to mention the level of ego and confidence she did get from that experience. Nea had been on cloud 9 since then. She earned escape after escape absolutely creaming any and all killers she had gone against! This list included but was not limited to the Hillbilly, the Plague, the Twins, and even the Shape! This is also the best she has felt in a while. Not only because of these victories, but because she has obtained something she has craved for so long. And she couldn't hold in her excitement if she tried.

~~~~

Nea found herself once again in the Coldwind Farm. She was so familiar with this place by now, she could probably run a killer with her eyes closed. Of course naturally when your life is on the line, there is a bit of fear that builds up. Nea was no exception, however she had a level of confidence she had never had before! 

She made her way to her first generator right next to a tree. She sat upon her knees and began examining the damage the generator had inside. After a couple mome bts of cursing to herself and fiddeling around the gen finally showed signs of starting up. No matter how many times she had done this (and it has been a lot), she could never perfect it quite like Jake or Yui. It kind of made her jealous because well Yui was much newer the her and picked it up faster than you could say kitty cat. Her train of thought was broken as she heard a scream of anguish in the far off distance. 'Shit, Dwight' She did her best to hurry up with her generator as she noticed the sound of Dwight being hooked in the far off distance. 'Hold on tight Dwight' Finally after a few moment of fiddeling with the generator, it roared to life. Not a second later, Nea took off in the direction of Dwight. If her plan was gonna work, everyone had to make it out safely. She picked up her speed and made bolted her way to Dwight. Just that moment, 1 more gens powered on in the distance. 'Hopefully that keeps him away' She finally made her way to Dwight. Dwight luckily wasn't in tier 2 as they called it. She lifted him up by his armpits earning a wince and a yelp in response. "Hold on Dwight, I have you!" She exclaimed with a gentleness. She finally got him off the hook. "Are you hurt?" Dwight looked at her and gave her a light smile. "I'll manage" he choked out followed by a wince and groan. Nea did her best to patch him up, although it was difficult due to the lack of medical supplies. "God I wish Claudette was here, she's so much better at this" 

After a few more moments of Nea doing her best to get him back on his feet, she finally succeeded with a breathy laugh. "That ought to do it." Dwight stood up and rubbed his wound gently. "Thank Nea" Nea game a warm smile. "No problem! Just one thing real quick before you leave"

~~~~

Meg pulled down on the exit gate roughly as if that would speed up the process. She saw Ace and Dwight off to the distance running up towards her. "Come on stupid gate!" She exclaimed. The trio finally reunited as the gate loudly opened up to allow for the survivors to exit. "Thank god. I don't why they gotta make it so long to open" Ace gave a chuckle. "Well it'd be too easy if it wasn't come on." "I could work with eas-" Meg started as she noticed Nea wasn't here. "Wait where's Nea? Is she dead?" Dwight looked at her. "Evidently she's taking the other exit for some reason" he explained. "What...wait why?" Meg questioned. "She said she left something there. Doesn't matter I saw her open the exit and go throught it. She's already out" Dwight explained. Meh was about to say something when she noticed Ghostface off in the distance making his way over here. She notified the others by tapping on them and pointing. "Well we oughta get outta here too" Ace spit out. And with that, they all left the trial. Unbeknownst to them, Nea had not left the trial and in fact hadn't planned on it. 

~~~~

Ghostface had been searching for the Karlsson girl all trial and had neglected to go after the other survivors aside from the one guy. How the he'll she managed to elude him the whole game, he hadn't a clue. Suffice to say, Ghostface had never been so frustrated in his life. He should have the advantage here! He's a serial killer! Why can't he stop this bitch?!? He made his way to the other exit as the other one had alrwady been open and presumably been used to escape by at least 1 survivor. He saw the trio of survivors exit the trial as soon as he got there. His rage begin to reach a boiling point. 'Damnit! They all got away! Son of a bitch!' He sat down on a log and stabbed his knife into it. He simply sat there for a couple of minutes. All he could do was pondee why this girl was so different than the others . He could gut any of them in a second, but she always manages to escape. Not to mention, she's crude about it. He was beginning to accept his fate of being punished by the entity till he noticed one crucial detail. The trial hadn't ended yet. 'That's impossible, both exits are open and all the survivors have left....Unless" Ghostface immediately stood up. "Unless, she's still here? No that doesn't make sense. Why would she wanna stay here?" He decided not to question it any further. He picked up his knife from the logged and began searching.

~~~~~~

He had to have been searching for over an 1 hour. How is it he hasn't found her? Where in entity's name could this broad possibly be? Danny's frustration was getting the better of him at this point. He had thrown his knife every which way only to retreive it and repeat the same process over amd over again. 'Son of a bitch! When I find this fucking whore, I'm not just gonna gut her, I'm gonna torture and destroy her, nice and slow. I'm gonna slowly drag my blade against every part of her body until she's beggin me to stop!' This thought process was the only thing keeping Danny going at this point. Well that and the threat of being punished by the entity of course. Thinking of what he was gonna do to her gave him a bit of solace whilst he made his way around the terrain searching for his prey. As he made his way through the shack his anger once again was let loose. "Goddamnit, where the fuck could this dumb bitch be?!?" He screamed out. Just at that very moment, he heard something. A very faint yet still noticeable sound. It was coming from the basement. A smile plastered itself across Danny's face under his mask. 'Of course. The basement.' He slowly made his way down the steps as quietly as possible to really scare his prey. He could barely hold his excitement in. 'Oh the look on her face is gonna be killer!' As he made his way further down the steps, he noticed that that faint sound was actually...music? 'Whatever, just focus on the task at band's after a few more moments, he lept from behind the corner in hopes of scaring the shit of his prey. Only one problem, there was nobody down here. Disappointment flooded his body as he realized that the entity might just be punishing him this way. It's certainly working. He gazed around the basement in hopes of that girl perhaps appearing out of thin air in front him. Of course that was just a pipe dream. The entity is purely toying with him. 'Why the music though? What to give me a soundtrack to my failure?' His head lowered in disappointment. Since he was downstairs though, he could make out the lyrics to the song.

I'm thru with love,  
I'll never fall again.  
Said adieu to love,  
Don't ever call again.  
For I must have you  
Or no one.  
That's why I'm thru with love

He recognized the song from somewhere, although he couldn't quite place it. He made his way over to where he heard the music from. It appeared it was behind the wall near the staircase. It was very dark aside from the side opposite from the staircase so did his best to maneuver over to and behind the wall. What he found was shocking to say the least.

There on the ground in front of him laying on some old beat up mattress, was the girl. Mea Karlsson was literally laying right in front of him. After he picked his jaw from off the floor, he instinctively pulled out his knife. He slowly lowered himself over her and raised his knife. His moment had finally come, here was the girl right beneath him. As he hovered over her, he took this moment to quickly study her face. He couldn't lie to himself, she was a total babe. Her eyes were closed shut of course but her face was gorgeous. Her face was covered with grime, but for some reason, that made it better for him. Her hair a was a dark raven like black. Her eyebrows, her mouth, her nose, everything about her face he immediately adored. In fact, when she's not awake and not being a total bitch, she's kinda bearable. He snapped himself out of the trance like state real quickly. 'It doesn't matter how cute she is, you HATE her' He once again raised his knife and in that moment of silence the song once again replayed.

I'm thru with love,  
I'll never fall again.  
Said I do to love,  
Don't ever call again.  
For I must have you  
Or no one.  
That's why I'm thru with love

I've locked my heart.  
I keep my feelings there.  
I have stopped my heart  
Like an icy frigid air.  
For I need to care for no one.  
That's why I'm thru with love

He paused for just a moment holding his knife raised in his hand. 'Gotta be honest, didn't take this streetwise gal for a romantic type' He paused again to look at the broken down stereo she had probably found in the junk somewhere. 'Did she really just steal some music to play?' That struck him as odd. 'This music is pretty relaxing I must day's Ghostface pondered the music for a couple moments until Nea moved. Ghostface froze with knife still raised in the air. Nea rolled around until she was stomach up towards Danny. Ghostface held his breath. 'Why the fuck am I worried to wake her?' Part of Danny knew he didn't want to wake up Nea as that would mean he would have to kill her. And some part of him really didn't want to kill her all of a sudden. 'God why now all of a sudden, I decide to have morals!!'  
Slowly Nea opens her eyes and Ghostface remains frozen. 'I got an idea's It was a stupid idea, but it was also the only thing he could think of.

It takes a few moments for Nea to register what's happening. 'Ghostface is on top of me and is about to murder me...rad' Strangely though, she doesn't feel fear. It's as if feeling something as human as listening to music has given her some semblance of happiness in this apocalyptic dimension she's in. She tells herself, that's a bit dramatic but regardless, in her mind, it's worth it. And so she waits and waits for the stab to come and the hook to penetrate her torso. And yet neither of them move. They're almost peacefully locked in limbo whilst the song continues to play over and over.

I'm thru with love,  
I'll never fall again.  
Said adieu to love,  
Don't ever call again.  
For I must have you  
Or no one.  
That's why I'm thru with love.  
I've locked my heart.  
I keep my feelings there.  
I have stopped my heart  
Like an icy frigid air.  
For I need to care for no one.  
That's why I'm thru with love.  
Why did you leave me  
To think that you cared.  
You didn't need me.  
You have your share  
Of slaves around you  
To hound you and swear  
Their deep devotion.  
Emotion

Nea finally breaks the silence. "Umm...Hi?" She doesn't get a response in return and only a slowly deraising of his knife. It's at that point that Nea realizes that Ghostface is literally on top of her. At this realization, her face glows red slightly. As if noticing this, Ghostface then rolls off of her and lays beside her. 'Ok what the fuck is going on?' Unbeknownst to her, Ghostface has just went through mental turmoil and has decided to not murdilate her. And now here they are...laying side by side...listening to Nat King Cole's rendition of "I'm Through With Love." 'Could this get any weirder?' Nea turns to look at the man beside her. Ghostface is looking directly ahead towards the ceiling and after a couple of minutes Nea finally realizes that Ghostface has fallen asleep (or pretended to fall asleep). 'How the hell did he fall asleep that fast?' Nea slowly gets to her feet and continues to stare at the figure laying down. She then decides to take this opportunity make her way out of the basement. She quickly remembers which way the exits is and begins to make her way over. As she walks towards the exit, she thinks about what the fuck just happened. "What a weird fucking guy."


End file.
